Somos una sola
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Tights es cruelmente asesinada frente a Bulma; ahora su espíritu no la deja tranquila y le sigue a cada lugar atormentándola por varios años, e inclusive obligando a que cometa atrocidades que nunca pensó que haría; pero aun hay esperanza y es un triste sacrificio para acabar con la tormenta, pues ellas son solo una. (Reto "arañitas" de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball).


¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué no podía descansar? Su hermana lo hacía, ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Acaso la hermana menor siempre debía obedecer a la mayor? No entendía que pasaba, y su familia tampoco; esa familia que tanto le costó construir estaba desecha, y todo por su hermana; no eso no era su hermana, era alguien que la atormentaba al punto de cometer atrocidades que nunca creyó y siempre era en este mes, en octubre; donde todos los muertos venían de visita.

Tights, sí; ese era su nombre, pero ella ya no era la misma y todo cambio una noche oscura, fría y silenciosa; aun lo recordaba perfectamente, pues su hermana había sido asesinada frente a sus ojos trayendo consigo un camino de desgracia que afectaría a su futura familia.

 _-Tights, ¿no es muy peligroso estar aquí?- pregunto Bulma mientras temblaba ligeramente, aunque no sabía si por el frio de la noche o por lo mucho que le espantaba el lugar, era 31 de octubre, o sea Halloween y a ella le fascinaba, claro si se trataba de pedir dulces disfrazada pero en ningún momento cruzaba por sus planes visitar un bosque "maldito"._

 _-ay Bul, no te preocupes ¿sí? Yo te protegeré si llega a pasar algo- le dijo una rubia de forma esbelta y que a pesar de su corta edad de 19 años ya era deseada por muchos hombres de su escuela._

 _-hermana, ¿_ _ **prometes que siempre estarás conmigo**_ _?-_ _la pre-adolecente de 15 años con cabello de un color turquesa que llamaba la atención de todo muchacho alrededor._

 _-_ _ **lo prometo Bulma**_ _-_ _sonrió Tights con ternura mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor, pero ninguna imagino lo que sucedería después._

-¿¡PORQUEEE!? ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAS CONMIGO!- grito una ya adulta Bulma mientras lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos azules, aunque ahora por el llanto se encontraban de un color rojo y mientras más memorias llegaban más lagrimas salían.

 _ **-pero Bulma, estoy a tu lado querida…-**_ susurro una voz tenebrosa que hizo temblar a la peli-azul de pies a cabeza, giro su rostro desesperada de izquierda a derecha pero no encontró nada, ante eso tomo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras negaba lo que ocurría.

-no Tights, tu estas muerta, a ti te mataron hace 17 años… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- pregunto con voz débil ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

 _ **-pero Bul, yo te prometí que siempre iba a estar contigo ¿Por qué me quieres lejos?-**_ nuevamente la voz sonó, Bulma iba a gritar sin embargo el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, levanto su rostro y miro a su esposo que le miraba con ¿pena? ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? No, era algo más que eso, era ¿miedo? Sí, eso era; Vegeta la miraba con miedo.

-Vegeta…- susurro la peli-azul levantándose, se levantó y trato de caminar hasta el, el pelinegro vio el esfuerzo de ella por lo que sin decir nada se acercó hasta acortar la distancia. –Vegeta…estoy cansada, ya no quiero seguir- formulo apenas inaudible, el hombre sin responder la abrazo.

 _ **-¡BULMA! ¡Mira que grosería dejar hablando sola a tu hermana por ir con tu esposo!-**_ le mujer de cabello azul dio un alarido de dolor mientras caía de rodillas llorando sin control, Vegeta la miro asombrado y solo ahí decidió llenar el silencio.

-cállate, de nada sirve que llores- dijo con dureza y frialdad en su voz, la científica lo miro y vio como apretaba sus puños y dientes haciéndolos rechinar.

-¿Por qué eres tan duro? ¿Qué paso con ese Vegeta que me hablaba con dulzura? ¿Acaso…acaso fui yo la culpable de tu cambio?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta de su esposo.

-si- respondió impasible, frio y se podría decir que hasta con una pizca de odio o era ¿decepción? Si, Vegeta estaba decepcionada de ella. –tú fuiste la culpable, no eres fuerte y por eso te atormenta Tights, eres débil…eres una asesina- respondió.

-¿asesina?- pregunto temerosa pero después se enfureció y se levantó de golpe señalándolo con un su dedo índice. -¡yo no mate a mis padres, entiéndelo; fue Tights!- grito bastante fuerte.

Así es Tights, su hermana había matado a sus padres y lo peor de todo es que había usado su propio cuerpo, la engaño con palabras dulces y perdió algo valioso.

 _-_ _ **hermana, quiero saludar a mis padres; por favor quiero despedirme de ellos…decirles que los quiero y que siempre lo hare**_ _\- le dijo la voz de su hermana con tono dulce y calmado. -_ _ **¿puedes prestarme tu cuerpo?**_ _\- pregunto._

 _-no lo sé Tights, ellos no están ahora en casa… así que mejor otro día ¿sí?- pregunto con miedo la mujer de en ese entonces 31 años._

 _-_ _ **claro, como tú no fuiste asesinada, no te importa…pero; recuerda querida hermana que yo soy más fuerte que tu…**_ _\- dijo con voz tenebrosa mientras empujaba a Bulma con un viento tan fuerte que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared, sin perder tiempo el espíritu de Tights se introdujo en su cuerpo._

 _Los ojos color azul se volvieron rojos y sus dientes afilados, la masacre apenas iba a comenzar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-oh hijita, que bueno que ya despiertas- saludo su madre a la científica quien había entrado a la cocina, Bulma o mejor dicho Tights sonrió con demencia acercándose a su madre y sin previo aviso la abrazo, pero ese abrazo tenia oscuras intenciones. -¿hijita?- pregunto temerosa la Sra. Brief._

 _ **-mama…te extraño tanto, quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y que siempre estaremos juntas-**_ _le susurro lo último al oído, la señora se separó de su hija y la miro con una sonrisa._

 _-oh Tights querida, siempre lo estaremos…- dice acercándose a la pared para oprimir un botón de color rojo pero "Bulma" fue más rápida y tomo la muñeca de su madre apretándola haciendo que Panchy soltara un quejido de dolor. –hijita… ¡BULMA RESISTE!- grito inútilmente la mujer rubia en vano._

 _ **-¿Bulma? Mama…yo soy Bulma, mi hermana murió ¿lo recuerdas?-**_ _pregunto dándole un puñetazo en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz, Panchy retrocedió mientras cubría su sangrante nariz. –_ _ **Ay mama, yo no soy tan santa como crees…tu y yo debemos estar juntas**_ _-_ le dijo con voz sádica dándole un rodillazo en el estómago tan fuerte que le hizo escupir gran cantidad de sangre. - _ **¡yo conozco esta casa, se todo sobre ella y por más que grites no te van a oír, desconecte la energía!**_ \- grito tomando un cuchillo acercándose a Panchy que temblaba de miedo.

 _-¡BULMAAA! ¡REACCIONA POR FAVOR!- grito de nuevo recibiendo un golpe por parte de la mujer de cabello azul, sin dejarla respirar Tights le dio una patada que la desequilibro tumbándola al suelo para después ponerse sobre ella._

 _ **-¡tú eres la culpable de que este muerta! ¡Te voy hacer sufrir tal y como ese tipo lo hizo!-**_ _grito enterrándole el cuchillo en su ojo izquierdo haciendo que la garganta de la madre de Tights y Bulma emitiera un alarido de dolor que se escucharía por toda la casa si es que no estuvieran encerradas. –_ _ **ese tipo… me torturo… ¡Y LO MISMO HARE CONTIGO!**_ _\- grito mientras lloraba pero claro, esas lagrimas eran de la verdadera Bulma y no de Tights, la oji-azul empezó a enterrar el cuchillo por diferentes partes del pecho de su madre tiñendo de un color rojizo la blusa color amarillo de la señora quien por desangrarse yacía muerta; sin embargo eso no complació al espíritu de la hermana mayor de Bulma, por lo que prosiguió a quitarle la piel con el cuchillo dejando a la vista su carne y como golpe final hendió el arma en su cuello desprendiendo su cabeza de su lugar._ _ **–Shh tranquila mama, ya estaremos juntas… por siempre-**_ _susurro besando la cabeza de su madre que estaba en sus manos, un ruido detuvo su "despida" pero al contario de asustarse sonrió…su siguiente víctima estaba en la habitación._

 _ **-**_ _pero que has hecho hija…_ _ **-**_ _dijo tenebroso su padre retrocediendo, pero lastimosamente ya era demasiado tarde, vio cómo su hija menor se levantaba y se giraba en su dirección, y reconoció con horror que la que estaba en frente no era su hija era un demonio; lastimosamente no podría pedir ayuda, pues Vegeta y sus nietos había salido y no se encontraba nadie a excepción de ellos dos._

 _ **-¡papa! ¡que bueno que estas aquí!-**_ _abrió sus brazos y alzando su rostro mostrando las manchas de sangre y una sonrisa sádica que lo adornaba, sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció al verlo coger en sus manos una sartén con el objetivo de defenderse, Tights frunció el entrecejo y mostro sus dientes, filudos como un cuchillo. -_ _ **¿intentas defenderte papa? Qué pena… no lo lograras**_ _\- susurro acercándose a él con una velocidad impresionante tomándolo del cuello levantándolo alejándolo del suelo, el hombre mayor soltó su arma y cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor y grito cuando sintió los dientes de su "hija" enterrarse en su cuello._ _ **–Papa…tu sangre es deliciosa-**_ _soltó una carcajada liberando al señor de su agarre y empezar a golpearlo con fuerza dejando gravemente herido y sangrante al científico._

 _Se acercó y con sus "dones" logro sacar un pedazo de la ventana de la habitación bastante afilada para volver acercarse a su progenitor con un paso elegante y coqueto y arrodillarse frente a él, sin previo aviso tomo su brazo derecho y lo corto de un zarpazo desprendiéndolo de su cuerpo que fue acompañado por un alarido de dolor, la peli-azul mostro sus dientes para después seguir desmembrándolo poco a poco hasta que solo quedo el tronco y su cabeza unidos; sus ojos yacían a un lado inmóviles y sus cuencas estaban vacías, las piernas y brazos estaban cerca del cuerpo de la Sra. Brief y la alfombra que alguna vez fue blanca ahora era de un rojo brillante._

 _-_ _ **yo sé que puedes hablar papa… dime ¿te duele?**_ _\- pregunto con una sonrisa y es que desgraciadamente para el anciano aun podía emitir vocablos o pequeñas silabas._

 _-Ya…no- fue un susurro antes de que sintiera como el vidrio se enterraba en su estómago y empezase a subir, y grito como antes nunca lo había hecho aunque eso sería lo último que saldría de su boca. –¡AHHHHH!-._

 _-_ _ **¡SI! ¡SIGUE GRITANDO! ¡SIGUE SUFRIENDO MALDITO!**_ _\- grito "Bulma" sacando los órganos del cuerpo de su padre y los regaba por todo el cuarto, sin embargo cuando quería seguir con su trabajo sus ojos se volvieron color azul, sus dientes tomaron su forma normal de nuevo y una sombra salió del cuerpo de la científica._

 _La mujer de cabellera azul levanto su mirada y se encontró con una figura de cuerpo esbelto femenino, cabello liso que antes era rubio y ahora era un castaño, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y su piel era de un color gris pálido mientras se cuarteaba por varias partes; con miedo giro su rostro hacia atrás encontrándose con la trágica escena._

 _-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!- grito rompiendo en llanto abrazando lo que quedaba de sus padres, un ruido la saco de su burbuja, levanto la mirada y se encontró con su familia; abrió sus ojos al reconocer los rostros con temor en sus hijos; Trunks y Bulla. –niños…- susurro para después terminar de levantar el rostro encontrándose con la expresión sorprendida de sus esposo. –Vegeta… no, no es lo que crees… por favor- suplico juntando sus manos._

 _Y a partir de ese momento su vida termino de desaparecer._

 _Ya no sería lo mismo._

 _Pues ahora, no solo la perseguía Tights si no el remordimiento de ser una asesina._

Vegeta la miro de pies a cabeza, gruño por lo bajo recordando lo sucedido hace un año y lo dificultoso que había sido para el explicarle lo que paso a los niños sin entrometer a Bulma pues no quería que sus hijos vieran a su madre como una asesina.

-Bulma… lo sé, fue Tights quien asesino a tus padres- respondió inseguro, ya que él no le creía en lo absoluto pero el amor que sentía por esa científica lo llevaba a esos extremos.

El pelinegro luego de decir esas palabras vio cómo su mujer nuevamente se derrumbaba en el suelo llorando y gritando por su desgracia y Vegeta sabiendo que no podía hacer nada simplemente salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Porque ya no era lo mismo, su hermana murió y la dejo sola.

Mato a sus padres y la dejaron sola.

Y el amor que sentía Vegeta hacia ella desapareció dejándola sola en este tormento.

Y es que sin saberlo la soledad estaba predestinada en su futuro.

Soledad.

Ella ya no era Bulma, era una mujer que se dejó consumir por la soledad y que ahora ya no podía hacer nada para repararlo, ahora ya no había nadie a su lado; ahora…

Estaba sola.

(…)

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente en su habitación con su esposo, ambos ya no se hablaban y sus hijos no se acercaban a ella por temor y eso la destrozaba pues aun recordaba todos los momentos felices que tuvo junto a Vegeta, como cuando ambos se conocieron y cuando el guerrero disipo la oscuridad que la envolví por un tiempo.

Sí. Un tiempo pues Tights aún no la dejaba de atormentarla, le hablaba siempre, le interrumpía en sus momentos familiares y finalmente la alejo de ellos completamente.

-mama…- la oji-azul que estaba apoyada en un árbol se puso de cuclillas al sentir la voz de su tierna hija de apenas 5 años, miro con tristeza como a lo lejos se encontraba Vegeta vigilándola pues el ya no confiaba en ella y eso le dolía de sobremanera.

-Bulla… eres adorable sabias- acaricio la mejilla de su hija con su dedo haciendo que la pequeña sonriera y al ver ese gesto no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por la niña dejándola sin habla.

-¿sabes mami? Algún día quiero ser como tu…- dijo alegre asustando a la mujer más inteligente del "mundo" quien grito un rotundo "no" asustando a su hija.

-quiero decir… no, Bulla jamás quieras ser como yo- se calmó al ver que Vegeta se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas, su hija de 5 años la miro confundida. –Bulla, tú eres única mi amor; nunca te quieras parecer a los demás ¿bien?- dice abrazándola pues su esposo ya había llegado a su lado dispuesto a quitarle a su hija y así lo intento pero ella no la soltaba.

-mama… ¿Cómo hablas con ella?- pregunto una última cosa mientras hacía fuerza por quedarse al lado de su progenitora aun.

-ella…me habla por aquí amor- respondió rápido Bulma señalando su sien antes de por fin soltarla dejándola en los brazos de sus esposo.

-¡suéltala Bulma!- alzo la voz su esposo logrando separar a su hija de su lado para llevársela dejándola en el patio llorando sin cansancio pero cuando se la pretendía llevar el hombre la soltó haciendo que Bulla cayera al suelo y empezara a llorar. -¡maldición!- grito golpeando el césped.

- _ **¿no te parece grosero Bul? Se lleva a tu hija, la aleja de tu lado y ¿aún lo amas?**_ \- pregunto apretando la cabeza de Vegeta ganando un alarido de dolor, pero algo paso; y ella logro controlar a Tights quien se detuvo al sentir como se quedaba sin aire.

-¡no lo permitiré Tights, no vas a llevarte a lo que queda de mi familia!- grito mientras apretaba sus ojos controlando el espíritu de su hermana, no; ella ya no era su hermana era un demonio que se iba a venga en ese mismo instante.

Bulma vio con horror como el espíritu de su pesadilla recuperaba una fuerza mandándola a chocar con un árbol por el fuerte viento que esto provoco, la peli-azul vio cómo su esposo se levantaba dispuesto ayudarla pero con una seña le dijo que no lo hiciera y que se llevara a su hija.

Lo último que vio fue los ojos de Bulla antes de caer inconsciente.

.

.

.

- _ **¡querida familia ¿Dónde están?!**_ \- pregunto "Bulma" mientras buscaba de un lado a otro a el esposo e hijos de su hermana, vio con una espantosa sonrisa como una sombra caía del segundo piso de la casa llegando al jardín por lo que empezó su cacería.

Luego de que Bulma la lograra controlar por un momento, le dio su merecido y las castigo golpeándola sin cansarse hasta dejarla gravemente herida, sin perder tiempo se introdujo en ella y salió a buscar a Vegeta, Trunks y Bulla para quitarles su vida y luego terminar con la de su hermana.

Aun recordaba cómo fue desmembrada poco a poco pero antes de eso fue violada, recordó con furia ver a Bulma "huir" ya que en realidad la oji-azul fue en busca de ayuda pero Tights no lo vio de esa manera.

 _-¡DEJAME POR FAVOR!- gritaba la muchacha de 17 años mientras sentía como ese señor estaba dentro de ella y la obligaba a tener relaciones, se sentía sucia pero sobretodo desgraciada; vio como por fin la dejaba pero erróneamente creyó que la tortura había acabado._

 _El hombre que unos instantes atrás la estaba violando ahora se encontraba golpeándola haciendo que escupiera sangre por todo el sufrimiento, la rubia vio cómo empezó a cortarle sus dedos con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y solo ahí supo que no saldría viva de esa cabaña sucia y mal oliente._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que quedo inconsciente pero cuando despertó vio con horror como una pálida luz entraba por la ventana de esa cabaña, miro también que estaba desnuda aun por lo que supuso que ese señor la había utilizado de juguete sexual mientras estaba inconsciente._

 _-qué pena que ya me aburrí de ti muñequita…- hablo una voz a sus espaldas, volteo e intento gritar pero no podía, eso la asusto más de lo que estaba y cuando intenso acariciar su rostro nuevamente vio que no podía; miro al tipo frente a ella reconociendo una sádica sonrisa. –no mi querido juguete, tus brazos ya no están y veo que te diste cuenta de que tu lengua tampoco; tranquila tu hermana… ya está aquí- dijo lanzando un menudo cuerpo totalmente golpeado y magulladlo, lagrimas salieron de los ojos negros de Tights al ver a su hermana así pero cuando ese sentimiento se iba a transformar en odio vio como esos ojos azules le miraban fijamente intentando explicar algo; algo que ella nunca sabría._

 _Abrió lentamente su boca dejando salir gran cantidad de sangre que cayó en el rostro desencajado de su hermana, la rubia la vio como si tuviera la culpa pero fue lo último que hizo antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente y terminar de sentir como sus órganos ya no estaba, como ahora estaba sola y completamente vacía._

- _ **¡mi amor Vegeta!**_ \- grito "alegre" apareciendo frente a él mostrando sus dientes filudos, vio con sadismo como los niños detrás de él temblaban por el miedo y sonrió aún más. - _ **¿quieren saber quién mato a sus abuelos pequeños?**_ \- pregunto sacando a relucir un cuchillo.

-¡NOO! ¡MI MAMA JAMAS MATARIA A MIS ABUELITOS!- grito con valentía la pequeña copia de la científica con lágrimas en sus ojos, Vegeta la silencio con una mirada y volvió a mirar a "Bulma" para ponerse en posición de pelea.

Tights sonrió al ver como su cuñado intentaba proteger a sus hijos pero no lo lograría, usando su velocidad golpeo repetidamente a Vegeta dejándolo herido a su merced pero una patada la alejo de su primera presa y vio con asombro como Trunks se encontraba frente a ella en posición de pelea.

- _ **mira mocoso, no sé cómo lograste golpearme pero no lo permitiré de nuevo… ¡MUEREEE!**_ \- grito dándole una patada que le hizo escupir gran cantidad de sangre para después golpearlo repetidamente dejándolo gravemente herido; volteo su mirada recibiendo un puñetazo que la hizo emitir un alarido de dolor pero no se detuvo y sin darle oportunidad a Vegeta de seguir con su arremetida lo apuñalo dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. – _ **¡Tsk! ¡patético!**_ \- grito girándose nuevamente para dirigirse a la última víctima que retrocedía abrazando un oso de peluche.

Pero algo paso.

Se detuvo al sentir que le faltaba el aire y como se quemaba por dentro, escupió sangre al sentir uno que otro órgano explotar por dentro suyo logrando que gritara de dolor, cayo de rodillas y sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente azules y sus dientes recuperaron su forma normal, esta vez la verdadera Bulma sin perder el tiempo tomo la muñeca de su hija y le dio un rápido beso en la frente para después lanzarla tan fuerte que la mando cerca de un arbusto dejándola inconsciente; se levantó e hizo lo mismo con Trunks para luego acercarse a Vegeta quien la miraba con dolor y arrepentimiento.

Bulma sonrió ante el gesto y le dio un último beso en los labios para después susurrarle su última petición que lo dejo helado en su sitio.

-no…no te matare Bulma, perdóname por no creerte…- dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos color negro, la científica las limpio para susurrarle una última cosa.

-Vegeta… no debes disculparte, estaba destinada a estar sola…pero el destino fallo, te tengo a ti y a mis hijos; mi amor…hay que salvarlos y no hay otra manera que eliminarme- susurro con ternura mientras miraba como Vegeta se levantaba aun con lágrimas en los ojos. –tonto, un "príncipe" no debe llorar… no pasara nada; los cuidare desde otro mundo- dijo aun arrodillado mientras lloraba. –cuídalos Vegeta… los amo- finalizo dando un último vistazo a sus hijos mientras miraba que una luz de color tan potente como el sol arrasaba con ella sin dejar rastro y por fin terminando el tormento.

Bulma había muerto y Tights por fin había desaparecido, ellas eran una sola y lastimosamente el odio había acabado con esa familia que tanto le costó construir a la científica.

Lo que no vio Vegeta antes de matar a la mujer que más amaba es que una pequeña sonrisa nació en sus labios como ultima despedida; la había perdido a ella pero no a sus hijos y ahora por fin Bulma y el podrían descansar en paz.

La soledad de Bulma había desaparecido con el ataque de Vegeta, y una parte del también con el cuerpo de Bulma pero al menos sabría que ella a pesar de todo los acompañaría.

Bulma no estaba físicamente pero si se encontraba ahí, estuvo en la graduación de sus hijos, en sus bodas, en el bautizo de sus hijos y finalmente en la muerte de Vegeta.

Ambos estarían juntos por siempre porque el amor le ganaba al odio, a la tristeza pero sobre todo a la muerte.

El amor era todo; ellos lo sabían y lo sentían, Vegeta y Bulma lo demostraban perfectamente.

._.

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Bueno debo decir que me divertí mucho realizando este fic, y le doy las gracias por darme la oportunidad de participar en este reto que me agrado bastante, los elementos que me tocaron fueron…**_

 _ **-frase: "me habla (se señala la sien)…justo aquí" de Duane Bradley en "¿Dónde te escondes, hermano?"**_

 _ **-palabra: soledad.**_

 _ **No sé si les guste pero hice lo mejor que pude ya que me toco algo complicado, por cierto recomiendo la película, esta buenísima xD, sin más que decir (por que no sé qué más decir :v) me despido deseando una buena lectura y buen Halloween (que aún no llega pero ñee :v)**_

 _ **Los quiere Saremi-San 02.**_


End file.
